Talk:First Spirit/@comment-83.249.200.44-20131020191155
ATTENTION, THIS IS NOT SPAM, THE THING I'M GONNA TALK ABOUT NOW IS SOMETHING WE'VE SEEN IN THE SAME SERIE CALLED "DATE A LIVE" AND THE "LIGHT NOVELS" SO PLEASE DON'T DELETE THIS COMENTARY. All began 30 years back at the past, everything was stayed calm, but betweend the border of china and mongolia, the most devastating thing would happen, there we had the first encounter with the most powerfull spacequeak. We denominated "spacequeak" to that vacuum zone where destroys everything in it's path. For the next 6 months smaller spacequeaks happened many times and it stopped during 25 years. But "5"years ago (It's right there when the events of Date a live began) another of those big ones appeared (I'm not really sure if it was an spacequeak or an accident) Shido itsuka is an student of 16 years, as we know, he has the power to seal spirits, his real sister is not kotori, is "mana", and mysteriously he can borrow the power of those spirits he sealed. But that's not very important right now, there're some "weird" things we can find out on the serie. Let's go back to the first episode when shido is at school Ep.1 shido and origami "first encounter": Origami: Itsuka shido Shido: Me?, how do you know my name? Origami: Don't you "remember"? That's the first point, when she said that it made me think a lot. After that shido began to get curiosed, how was it possible a person he didn't know she knew him? (I'll leave you this point for you). Ep.1 Shido faints, the scenary of shido's mind Unknown being: It's been a long time, for now we'll see each other again Shido: Who are you? Unknown being: I'm so happy, but please, wait a bit more, I'll never let you go, I won't make that mistake again, that's why......... From that point I got too curiosed, "It's been a long time", I won't make that mistake again.... Nothing else happened until the episode 9 Ep.9 kurumi got the controll of the school The only ones who could move at that place were: Shido, Tohka and "Origami". You know what I mean right? This is not a determinated reason to say that origami's a spirit but it makes sense, and the same question raises, what happened 5 years ago. All we know is that kotori became a spirit and shido got his powers, wasn't the same for origami? It's possible shido and origami met 5 years ago. Novel 5: epilogue, kotori and widman kotori and widman (founder os ratoskyr) meet, they were having a conversation when widman says this Widman: your brother has manifested an angel kotori: ugh.......I see.."Already" I'm not sure but (maybe) kotori and widman may be hiding somethig, why did she say "already"?. No idea, but guys there're lots and lots of things i can't explain yet. Write comentaies down there if you think this is too interesting. Left ones. Shido's real sister names "mana" Shido and mana's real parents Why does phantom want to kill the first spirit? as kurumi wants Are shido and origami involved with D.E.M? THIS IS NOT SPAM THEY ARE ONLY QUESTIONS I'LL LIKE TO KNOW, AND I FOUND THIS PAGE WHERE I MADE MY ACOUNT FOR GIVING MY THEORIES AND SHARE THEM TOO. THAN YOU FOR THE SUPPORTING.